


Last of the Romanovs

by DawnieWrites



Category: Anastasia (1997), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Headcanon, History, I meant REALLYREALLY short, really really short, this is what happens when I watch cartoons at 5 am, when I say really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anastasia and Dmitri elope, the year is 1919. They decide to roam Russia, and eventually settle in what is at that time Stalingrad, where their first and only child is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Romanovs

When Anastasia and Dmitri elope, the year is 1919. They decide to roam Russia, exploring the country that Anastasia once knew and loved so much as a child. During this time, they visit the Dowager Empress four times before her death nine years later; twice of their own accord, once after the birth of their first, and only, child, and once when she is on her deathbed. The two of them return to Paris for the funeral, a small affair; Sophie cries and Vlad does his best to console her. She wants them to stay, she always wants them to stay, but Paris brings back the nightmares of Rasputin and the death of her family. So in the end, she and Dmitri always leave. They have settled in what is at that time Stalingrad, where their daughter is born. She has red, red hair like her mother, and she inherits the Romanov eyes. In 1928, mere months after the dowager’s passing, Stalingrad falls under attack; when Dmitri doesn’t return from work after the bombs drop, Anastasia finds herself trapped in their small apartment with the frightened infant, only two years old. She flings open a window in hopes of clearing the smoke, and catches sight of a soldier in uniform. They have come to trust the soldiers of Stalingrad, as the majority are fair and even-tempered, so she flags him down, catches his attention, and hangs half out the open window, the child wrapped safe in a blanket in her arms.

“Save her!” she cries, “save my Natalia! She’s a Romanov!” The man opens his arms to her, and the last thing Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova sees is her daughter landing safely in the arms of a Russian soldier as the world burns around her.


End file.
